Short Story :: You're Mine!
by Thazt
Summary: Yunjae. BL. Short story. Warn :: sebuah fic pendek yang nggak jelas. Mind to read?


Title: Short Story Series :: You're Mine!

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : PG13

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Oneshoot

warning :: JYJ adalah sub unit DBSK yang sedang melakukan tour. Di sini, DBSK tidak berpisah!

* * *

><p>Happy Reading!<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mematut dirinya di hadapan sebuah kaca besar yang terpasang di kamar hotelnya. Memastikan penampilannya tidak berantakan ataupun salah fashion.<p>

Tidak lucu jika seorang Kim 'Hero' Jaejoong, main vocal sebuah boyband ternama bernampilan jelek. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri gaya fashionnya yang begitu kuat? Meskipun masih satu tingkat di bawah Yoochun si maniak fashion itu sih.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong memegang handphone dan menahannya di telinga.

"Awas! Jangan macam-macam dengan sexy dancer itu!" suara berat seseorang yang merupakan sang leder DBSK, Yunho terdengar. Ia sedang mengancam sang kekasih melalui sambungan telpon yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong berdecak, "Ck… Memangnya kau saja yang boleh menyanyi dengan diiringi sexy dancer? Aku juga boleh dong." Balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Kim Jaejoong." Panggil Yunho dengan suara berdesis mengancam.

"Apa?" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia! Jangan flirting didepannya! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Ancam yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hmm? Tidak boleh kah? Itukan tuntutan lagu. Bukankah kita harus profesional?"

"Argh-" Yunho mendesah frustasi, "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan sexy dancer! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu dekatnya atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya, "Egois!" serunya.

"Ya! Kim Jung Jaejoong!" balas Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Jangan macam-macam, arraseo!"

"Aku tidak janji." Jaejoong langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka sebelum Yunho mengomel lebih jauh.

"Punya pacar posesif memang susah!" gerutu tas miliknya, mematut dirinya kembali pada cermin dan berjalan keluar kamar Hotelnya.

"Yoochun-ah!" seru Jaejoong begitu melihat Junsu dan Yoochun secara bersama-sama keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju tempat Yoochun dan Junsu, "Chunnie-ah! Yunho mengomel lagi padaku." Lapor Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong hotel.

Junsu langsung cemberut, "Jangan terus-terusan mengadu pada Chunnie deh, hyung. Aku laporin ke Yunho hyung kalau jaejoong hyung macam-macam lagi, aku jamin hyung tidak akan pernah keluar kamar selama sebulan."

Jaejoong balik mengembungkan pipinya, "Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi mata-mata Yunho? Setega itukah kau pada hyungmu ini?"

"Habisnya, hyung sih.. nggak kapok-kapok juga apa ngelawan plus ngejelek-jelekin Yunho hyung? Ingat kejadian bulan lalu?"

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah dengan sempurna. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu!" serunya keras. "3 hari aku tidak bisa berjalan karena dikerjai olehnya."

Junsu terkekeh kecil, "Salah hyung sendiri, curhat dengan Yoochun kok di dalam kamar. Mana pintunya dikunci lagi. Saat Yunho hyung mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dankalian berdua tidak juga membuka pintunya. Pantas saja, Yunho hyung langsung menendang pintu tak berdosa itu hingga hancur."

"Aku merasa seperti siap diterkam hidup-hidup oleh seeokor Singa kelaparan saat itu." Ucap Yoochun. Merinding. Kejadian itu sunggu tidak menarik untuk diingat.

**_I'm still in love_**

**_Just thinking of_**

Jaejoong langsung membuka SMS yang masuk ke dalam blackberrynya.

* * *

><p><em>From : My Yunnie<em>

_JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!_

_AKU PUNYA JUNSU YANG JADI MATA-MATAKU._

* * *

><p>Jaejoong merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Aigoo..<p>

Jaejoong langsung mendial nomor Yunho. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Yunho langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan selingkuh! Jangan seprotektif itu kenapa?" bentak Jaejoong langsung sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Ck!" gerutu Jaejoong. "Kau itu menyebalkan Jung Yunho!"

"Hei… jangan marah dong. Aku merindukanmu tahu… sudah hampir setengah bulan kau diam di Thailand. " Ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu ya?" gumamnya kecil.

"Hahaha… Itu karena hanya aku yang mempu memikat hatimu. You're Mine!" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "I'm Yours, Yunnie." Ucapnya.

"Cepatlah kembali."

"Iya, secepatnya aku akan kembali."

Jaejoong menutup sambungan telpon mereka.

Van yang ditumpangi Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu berjalan pelan memasuki halaman arena konser.

"Hyung! Lihat itu!" Junsu menunjuk sebuah banner besar yang memuat foto besar Yunho dan Jaejoong lengkap dengan tulisan 'Yunjae is Real'

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yang yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu. Seulas senyum lebar terulas di wajah cantiknya. "Foto yang bagus." Puji Jaejoong.

"Yap." Balas Yoochun dan Junsu. "Memang foto yang bagus." Ujar mereka berdua serempak.

"Yunnie, sama seperti foto yang diedit oleh para cassie ini, selamanya kita akan bersama. Karena kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu untuk selamanya." Batin Jaejoong begitu melihat makin banyak banner-banner Yunjae yang terpasang diantara banyaknya banner-banner JYJ.

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

* * *

><p>=_="<p>

Fanfic macam apa ini?

Gaje banget deh..

ada yang nyadar nggak?

ini masih sedikit nyambung sama, short story :: Ow Ow, loh..

okelah, nggak usah banyak bacot..

Yang udah baca sampai bawah sini diwajibkan untuk memberikan KOMEN! *smirk


End file.
